


After the nightmare, you have to wake up

by AnastasiaforMarvel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaforMarvel/pseuds/AnastasiaforMarvel
Summary: Takes place during the scene where Vision kills Ultron at the end of AoU. It's what I imagine happened with the team while waiting for Vision.The team is kind of a dick to Tony but he says something to shut them up.





	After the nightmare, you have to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I wrote this at 3 am last night when I couldn't fall asleep (yay anxiety) and Its basically my take on the team being jerks to Tony about his vision and he shuts them up. Enjoy!

The team was in the Quinjet, waiting for Vision to return. Bruce, Tony, and Rhodey on one side, and Steve, Sam, Thor, and Natasha on the other, with Wanda standing awkwardly in the middle. They still didn't trust her. She went into their minds, something private that they didn't want people to know.

 

“I'm sorry for looking into your minds and making you see visions.” Wanda apologised timidly, and through her accent they could hear the remorse of invading the privacy of her new teammates.

 

“What did you guys see, anyway?” Steve asked the group. “Wanda, didn't you see what we see?”

 

“Yes.” She paused, as if contemplating spilling their secrets. “But your worst fears are not mine to tell.”

 

Steve first looked at Bruce, wondering what horrible thing could have set off the Hulk the way it did, but he just shook his head. It appeared Bruce wasn't yet willing to come to terms with the fear he faced.

He then looked to Natasha. “I saw the Red Room. Where I was trained. It was horrible there. We were taught to fight like dancers, with precision in every move.” She shuddered, a very uncharacteristic move for badass Natasha.

 

“I saw my past. A dance of sorts I don't quite remember. Peggy was telling me we had won, but I wasn't quite sure I believed her then.”

 

It was then that Thor spoke. “I saw Asgard, in ruin because of my leaving. They told me if I was there, I could have saved them. That's where I went on Clint’s farm. I had to go back to Asgard and make sure everything was okay.”

 

“What about you, Clint?” Steve asked. “What did you see?”

 

“I didn't see anything. Something from being controlled by Loki’s scepter made me able to detect threats of mind control. That buzzing has been in my head since we met this witch.” He glared over at the Scarlet Witch, who looked to the ground in shame.

 

“What about you Tony? Clearly it couldn't have been much, because you don't look too shook up.” Steve said flippantly, still sort of mad after the whole ‘creating another Ultron but with Jarvis’ thing to create Vision.

 

“Let's just say, with the amount if times I've been messed up, I've learned to hide it.” Tony said, but then looked around and saw his teammates expecting more, for him to explain his vision.

 

“I saw all of you. Dead. After the Chitauri invasion we were on the wrong side of the portal and you were all dying, and it was my fault. The shield my father made you was broken in half, and your last words to me was, ‘you could've done more’.”

 

The team was shell-shocked and looked to Wanda for confirmation. There was no way, _their_ Tony Stark, the cocky arrogant asshole who wore his extreme intelligence like a badge of honor, could feel this way. Well, all except Rhodey, who didn't looked shocked in the slightest when Wanda nodded. Rhodey just walked over to Tony, who now had his head in his hands, on the verge of crying, and put and arm around him.

 

“We're not going anywhere, anytime soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey, PS, I'm giving up on this regular posting schedule thing. So you'll get fics when you get fics.


End file.
